charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Putting together Quest Lists has been the most challenging part of the Wiki thus far. Many Quests do not trigger in sequential order and some quests have an additional hidden requirement, such as obtaining a certain level before they will begin. That may cause your quest lines to not always follow the same order as the ones posted here. Hopefully this table will help you to find the info you need regardless. '- Use Ctrl + f to search on this page -' Once you find the quest you are looking for, click the Quest Set it belongs to in order to see detailed information. As always, corrections are welcome. - Thanks! {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" |- ! scope="col"|Links ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Quest Names |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #031ECB;"| Level 30 Land Expansion Quests: Beyond the Mists Dragon Quests: Time for Dragons Timed Event Quests Tree of Peace Quest Set |- |Quest Set 1 |First Steps Clean up the Area The Magic Garden What You Sow Workers (Enchanting Renovations) Weekend Warriors Down to Brass Tacks Making Money Enchanting Renovations New Opportunities Expansion (More Land, More Problems) Harvesting Nectar The Price of Beauty Step Right Up! Kaya's Gift |- | style="background-color: rgb(1,81,154);"|Quest Set 2 | style="background-color: rgb(1,81,154);"|More Land, More Problems More Magic (Everything at Hand) Time to Grow (The Encroaching Jungle) Animal Husbandry 1/3 Animal Husbandry 2/3 Animal Husbandry 3/3 Whiskers, Paws, and Tail Whiskers, Paws, Tail 2/4 TIMED: Whiskers, Paws, Tail 3/4 Whiskers, Paws, Tail 4/4 Housewarming 1/4 Housewarming 2/4 Housewarming 3/4 Housewarming 4/4 (Friendly Neighbors 2) ---- The Encroaching Jungle Who Do You Voodoo Friendly Neighbors 2 Can't Have Too Much Mana Settling In 1/5 So Many Bushes Settling In 3/5 The Messenger Settling In 5/5 Settling In 5/5 Sunny Days The Romantic Lumberjack Life-Giving Mana Magic Lessons Seeds and Spores TIMED: Time's a-Wasting Rocking Out White Gold |- | style="background-color: rgb(1, 46, 88);"|Quest Set 3 | style="background-color: rgb(1, 46, 88);"|Everything at Hand TIMED: Resources for Crystals The Alchemist 1/2 The Alchemist 2/2 Love Shack 1/4 Love Shack 2/4 (Days of Yore 1) Love Shack 3/4 Love Shack 4/4 More Wood 1/4 More Wood (More Gold 1/3) More Wood 3/4 More Wood 4/4 (More Stone 1/5) ---- Days of Yore 1 Days of Yore 2 Got a Light? Friendly Neighbors Time to Mop The Encroaching Jungle 2 Instant Magic More Gold 1/3 More Gold 2/3 More Gold 3/3 More Stone 5/5 Welcome to the Jungle More Stone 1/5 More Stone 2/5 More Stone 3/5 More Stone 4/5 |- | style="background-color: rgb(1,81,154);"|Quest Set 4 | style="background-color: rgb(1,81,154);"|Market Day 1/3 (Mushroom Hunt) Market Day 2/3 Market Day 3/3 Saw It 1/3 Saw It 2/3 Saw It 3/3 Bean-Counting The Hoarder To Dig... Or Not to Dig Someone Else Should Dig (All the Live-Long Day) Abracadabra! (Horns and Hooves 1/3) ---- Mushroom Hunt Strange Discoveries 1/2 Strange Discoveries 2/2 A Roaring Trade Expansion 2 (Triggers: Sunny Days) What's over the Horizon? ---- All the Live-Long Day Flourishing Workers 1 Workers 2 Workers 3 More, More, More! (Triggers 2 Quests: Enchanters Anonymous & Who Wants Some Magic) ---- Horns and Hooves 1/3 Horns and Hooves 2/3 Horns and Hooves 3/3 Two of Every Animal More Than Just Fur Never Stop Learning 1 Never Stop Learning 2 Never Stop Learning 3 Witchy Woman Time for Dragons |- | style="background-color: rgb(1, 46, 88);"|Quest Set 5 | style="background-color: rgb(1, 46, 88);"|Enchanters Anonymous Business is Booming (Miracle Rose Reward - Leave in Inventory!!) One for All Lively Trade (Triggers 2 Quests: The Blacksmith 1/2 & The Lumber Mill 3) ---- Who Wants Some Magic Time for a Caravan I Just Wanna Fly - Triggers 2 Quests: No One's Going Hungry Be Fruitful and Multiply The Incubator Hop to It - Triggers 3 Quests: TIMED ' - The Big-Eared Gourmand The Hungry Bunny The Guests have Arrived & (Fresh Food) ---- Fresh Food Magical Exercises '''TIMED ' - Burning Daylight Rare Varieties The Expert Gardener Light 'Em Up! Fun with Alchemy The Blacksmith 1/2 The Blacksmith 2/2 Living It Up The Big Dig Keeping Up Appearances Expansion 3 Clay Happiness The Miner King of Copper Mountain A House for the Jeweler Making Jewelry Making Glass (Triggers: Clay Happiness 2 & The Shmoo Surveyor) ---- The Lumber Mill 3 The Ploughman Wood Woes Just Wave Your Wand! Tending Your Garden The All-Enchanter The Tavern Keeper 1 Incredible Generosity Expansion 4 The Fun Feast The Tavern Keeper 2 The Skilled Artisan An Exchange of Ideas (Triggers: I See All, I Know All) Brewing Brewers' Advice The Magical Get-Together Nighty-Night Cupid |- | style="background-color: rgb(1,81,154);"|Quest Set 6 | style="background-color: rgb(1,81,154);"| Clay Happiness 2 A Busy Day Beauty Rules the World! (Place Miracle Rose) Foresighted Shmoos 1 Foresighted Shmoos 2 Foresighted Shmoos 3 New House for Enchanter Housing 1 Housing 2 Housing 3 Housing 4 Housing 5 Housing 6 (Triggers: A Roof over Our Heads 1/5) ---- The Shmoo Surveyor Lord of the Rings I Cast a Spell on You I See All, I Know All Reaching for the Stars A Surprise from the Moon Back to Nature 1/5 Back to Nature 2/5 Back to Nature 3/5 Back to Nature 4/5 '''TIMED: One for the Road Party On (5 Cocktails) Show Must Go On (5 Love Potions) Time to Chill (5 Sleep Potions) Look over the Estate 1/3 Look over the Estate 2/3 Look over the Estate 3/3 A Roof Over Our Heads 1/5 A Roof Over Our Heads 2/5 A Roof Over Our Heads 3/5 A Roof Over Our Heads 4/5 A Roof Over Our Heads 5/5 A Cosmetic Upgrade 1/5 A Cosmetic Upgrade 2/5 A Cosmetic Upgrade 3/5 A Cosmetic Upgrade 4/5 A Cosmetic Upgrade 5/5 The Master Caster Cauldron in the Bushes For the Big Enchanter New Helpers 1/5 New Helpers 2/5 New Helpers 3/5 New Helpers 4/5 New Helpers 5/5 |- | style="background-color: rgb(1, 46, 88);"|New Progression Quests | style="background-color: rgb(1, 46, 88);"|Misty Horizons • Prophecy Time! • Mage's Apprentice • Emerald Mountains • Amber Mountains • Topaz Mountains • Magic Attributes • Category:Quests Category:Look over the estate